Slave Master
by FalconMage
Summary: Kimahri finds himself being spied on and from there on, things goes haywire, or so he thought. Warning: M/M ahead. Loads of it, if I'm not mistaken


Disclaimer: I don't own Kimahri but just the plot and character, and the BG or whatever. This is between a friend's OC and yes, this is a M/M with loads of fucking and cum in it. So, if you're not up to age or just want to flame at it, I suggest that you don't. But reviews and constructive criticism, I'll gladly take.

* * *

><p>Slave Master<p>

* * *

><p>Rustle of leaves danced in unison as the wind swept through. Roars of dwindling foliage cracked and rubbed between each others, resulting in a few falling off from its roots. Temperature was just perfect, not too hot nor was it cold and it was perfect for hunting; the ground moist and fertile with spores popping out from every corner. Bugs scurried off to safety without being seen or eaten by predators. In the end, the jungle was quiet and calm, serene in its blissful state.<p>

Above the tree branch, a tiger crouched low with claws dug through it. His eyes fixated upon a certain looking creature few meters away from him. With orange fur and jet black stripes, it was a wonder how he managed to camouflaged himself to perfection. Even if he managed to hide between the shadows, the feline's largely built bulk didn't help to support stealth. Not to mention his reddish hair that swept through his head from forehead to back. Claws dug even deeper and he could actually feel the sap seeping off from the side. Each movement made his muscles bulge and composed at attention. The feline wore nothing to cover his upper torso and he was proud of that. With muscles ripped as he was, there's no point in covering any of those up. He was proud to walk around without a shirt on, constantly complained about how the material rubbed against fur in annoyance.

All he had was a pair of loincloth, covered his lower as much as possible. The thin fabric failed its duty to act as protective gear because of how it was made. Short and dangled obscenely between legs. If he didn't know any better, it was best to even walk around naked. There's nothing wrong with that. Frame built as hard as a brick house, accommodated with a well hung shaft… all the more reason to show off. However, the predator knew better than to go out there in the wild unprotected.

Chest heaved up and down and breathing slowed between paces. His goal was to forage food but since it was such a pleasant day, the tiger thought that, perhaps, he could skip a day of hunting. At his humble abode, food was always aplenty since he was such a good tracker and hunter at the same time. He never had difficulty in filling his stomach and now… it was the perfect time and day to hunt for something else.

Tail flicked and swished from left to right, enjoying the sight and contours of another male. His lustful green eyes traced at every corner. Standing by the side of a waterfall, a lone warrior breathed a sigh of relief as the last piece of armour landed to the soft ground. His blue fur was gently caressed by the chilly breeze of nature. Added with a few sprinkles from the waterfall, he chuckled at the icy cold water. Roars of falling water came crashing down, quickly filling the river with it.

The creature paced to the bank and crouched slowly, looking himself in the water. His image was clear and defined, portraying his hard scarred battle demeanour. Fur as blue as the sky ran through his whole body, saved for a few whites under his belly and due to his nature of being a warrior, there was no mistaken that he was a male built for war. A broken horn was evident upon his forehead and sinewy muscles laid bare for the world to see; arms flexed in turn, vindicating prowess of power underneath. Barreled chest puffed as high as possible as the male got up, inhaled as much air as his lungs could. Another soft caress from Mother Nature and he was riled up quite a bit. Nipples began to harden and protrude as he shivered like a falling leaf. If he didn't know any better, it seemed that he was teased immensely from nature itself.

Letting off another sigh, the male closed both eyes as he reminiscent the adventures and dangers that he had encountered ever since he left the cold mountains of Gagazet. He was from the ronso tribe, lived alone, happily, with nobody to care for. Tribe like his doesn't feel the need to explore into the vast land that surrounded the nation because whatever they did, it was the call of the mountain. Ronsos lived and mated in time to come, up above the chilly mountain top and it was uncommon for them to venture off on their own. Only seasoned warrior like himself took the opportunity to gain better experience.

A simple crack from behind broke his reverie and he turned quickly, afraid that he was about to be attacked. Cautious level began to rise significantly, scrutinizing the area, focused at each shadow between trees. It took a while before he realized that that was probably just his imagination. Smiling to himself, the blue furred creature gingerly stepped closer to the water and dipped in slowly, reveling into his own world as tensed muscles began to relax. The course of water lapped gently against his body, stroked at each contour that made him shiver.

Both paws scooped substantial amount of water and he splashed on to himself, sighing in relief. He had a long day… far too long… fending off against a bunch of bandits was bad enough… a stupid malboro had to ambush him from behind and nearly tore him apart. In the end, he came out as the victor but at a price. The male pushed himself to the limit and was about to collapse when he came to this river. It was a sight for sore eye and a wonderful one to him.

Unknown to the presence of the creature, a tiger stealthy stride towards the nearest bush as he eyed over to his prey.

_Nice… not bad… quite a good one if I may add. Good muscles, nice and hard, great body structure and it seemed that he likes to keep to himself. No companion around and he's bathing alone. Doubt that he has any ration but that's beside the point. Perhaps… I could make this one as my slave…_

The tiger licked his parched lips before coming out from the bushes, quietly pacing on all fours with a dagger clenched between teeth. He was cautious and ready for any unexpected turn. Luckily enough, the other male didn't realize his presence and he took this as an opportunity. Reaching over, he took all of the man's armour and clothing, running back to his prior hiding spot in a hurry, resulting in a small rustle.

"Who's there!" The male turned around, both paws up towards chest level and growled loudly. Once again, nobody was to be seen but he was horrified with the lost of his personal belongings. "Where are Kimahri's clothing!"

The ronso got out and searched for his lance; nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the wind blew it off to one side but that would be illogical. No gust of wind could be that powerful at this hour, leaving him to only one conclusion: someone stole them. Kimahri roared as loud as he could and balled both fist up. He was angry.

"Show yourself, coward!"

However, that wasn't what he got. He was smacked with a weapon on the head, making him dizzy for a moment but recovery was the least of his worries. The last he heard was a loud roar from the left and next thing he knew, he was on the soft grass with both hands and legs tied behind his back. Kimahri moaned consciously as he tried to gain his composure and fought back. He was attacked and despite his cat like reflexes, a tiger had managed to overpower him. His predator smirked at his handy work and sat by the side of the ronso.

"Unhand Kimahri, now!" He hissed.

"No can do, Kimahri. Is that your name?"

"That is name. That is Kimahri's name. Who are you and why tie Kimahri up?"

The tiger laughed and scooted closer to the male. He has to admit, from afar he was strong and definitions of muscles were top notched. Close up? The ronso was quite a looker. Through his constrains, his muscled flexed as they tried to free him lose, but to no avail. Chest rose up and down as he breathed in heavily, nipples were hard as pebbles. Lowering to his abs, it was perfectly carved to perfection; save for some dirt clinging on to them during his little struggle but besides that, the ronso was quite a specimen. If the tiger didn't know any better, he could have a competition going on here. Whatever the consequences, his main goal was to break the ronso apart.

"My name… is Speedy…" The tiger traced a single finger on to the male's chest, encircled his nipples to tease but quickly coming back to sternum. Grasping on to both pecs, he felt the male's sinewy prowess of such musculature bounced between rubs, earning a slight moan from below. Speedy licked his lips once more and swallowed copious amount of saliva as his glands produced far more than they usually should. The very sight of the male turned him on to another level of sexual cravings and he was never going to let him go.

"Speedy… Kimahri now knows your name… Kimahri will never forget but Kimahri will if Speedy releases Kimahri now and returns his belongings." He pleaded.

"Is that a threat?" The tiger raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Not threat. A statement."

Speedy laughed heartily. "Oh no. I'll never let you go. I've been meaning to get a slave and you're just the perfect man for the job. You're a warrior, no?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Excellent!" Rubbing both paws together, "Wouldn't want a weak slave, right? I've seen weak slaves and they never lasted more than a month. By then, they're either left with nothing on their backs or killed. You wouldn't want that, right?"

Kimahri spat at him. "Taking Kimahri as slave is considered as punishment for Kimahri because it shows weakness… to be dominated by another man who has the same rank as me…"

"Don't flatter yourself. True…. You may have the same rank as me… or lower…" Fingers began to falter lower as they left the male's sculpted abs, seeking for something even more interesting. "Not bad… not bad at all…"

The tiger mused as he held the ronso's limp shaft. Lifting it up for a moment, he inspected the girth and contours that shaped such male and found that both balls and cock were hued in the same colour. His blue fur matched perfectly around two dangling ball sac and that member was beginning to stir under his ministration. Kimahri tried to suppress his moans but the more he did that, the more Speedy coaxed that malehood into hardness. Paws cupped around his testes as they rolled voluntarily like a pair of medium sized fruits, the other played at its length.

Kimahri closed his eyes as his body began to subsume into the pleasure that coursed through his body. He had never been touched like this before… even with a female… and now, with a male? It was much of a taboo for ronsos to be together with another man but the elders has never condemned equal gender of sex partners. As long as two souls are happy and the mountains agreed to their relationship, it was a go. However, this man was not a ronso… neither does he know him any better. Furthermore, he was about to make him into a slave for use. That was just sick and low…

The feline's paw began to stroke at that half erected cock but stopped abruptly, letting it flop on his belly. "Well, time to go."

"Go…?" Kimahri's eyes dilated over but came to his senses.

"Yes, go and before we go, here's something for you. You should be wearing this." He clasped something around his neck. It made a small click and the ronso's fate was sealed. Now, he was a slave and servant to another man. His master, a large feline, was about to take him away.

"Let Kimahri go!" He tugged around and got back up to his feet. Despite his restrains and limited movements, he managed to stand his ground. "Release Kimahri!"

"Oh, feisty, aren't you?" Speedy rubbed his chin with the back of paw. "Let's see how feisty you are when your present shocks back at you!"

With a click of a button, the ronso was zapped and stunned for a moment. Electricity surged through his body and the pain inflicted upon him was unbearable. Fur began to fizzle and muscles twitched uncontrollably; it felt like a thousand pins from a cactuar had struck him all over! His body was heavy and dropped on the ground with a thud. For the next second, the torture device stopped and returned to its normal state.

"What sorcery is this…?" The blue ronso chocked and looked upwards.

"Something your people has yet to discover. You're going to be a chore if you're awake." Speedy waved his paws absentmindedly as a whiff of smoke appeared in thin air. It wafted around his paws before crawling its way to the ronso's nostrils, seeking their refuge into his body. Kimahri grunted and struggled even harder but his movements slowly grew weaker, fatigue overwhelming senses, bringing forth his mind into a deep slumber. Eyelids got heavier and heavier as he tried to keep awake. In the end, the ronso lost the battle.

* * *

><p>It was humid and hot at the same time, indicating the time of the year again. Rain would pour over plains and rays of the scorching sun heated the earth below; perfect for growing corps under these weather conditions. Despite mixtures of hot and cold in between, the people below managed to adapt to their surroundings.<p>

Much could be said about a particular tiger. Hours after his encounter with a male ronso, he managed to carry him back home and that wasn't the only thing that the tiger did after getting him inside. The effect of his sleeping spell was about to wear off and he wouldn't want a slave like him to run away now, does he? Kimahri was spread wide open with his back behind a wall. Both indurate paws hung loosely as they were chained from above, a small ball gag was placed respectively over his muzzle and to top it all off, legs were chained on to the ground as well. His movements were hindered substantially and there is no way in hell he could have broken himself free.

Speedy sat in silence as he sipped his scalding hot drink, murring to himself as the scented aroma of liquid filled his dry throat. Few more gulps and he was done. And yet, the ronso hasn't woken up. Perhaps his spell was too powerful but then again, he never was the best in the art of sleep magic. Perhaps the ronso was faking it and wanted to get his opportunity when the tiger isn't around. Then again, it didn't matter because it was not highly probably for anyone to escape from chains that wrapped around them.

Taking in another sip, the tiger's ears perked up when he heard a soft grunt and moan. Giving off a small smirk, the ronso was greeted with a sight of a tiger sitting in front of him, drink on the left. However, that wasn't unusual to break him out of his deep slumber. Instead, sight of a half-naked male species tiger made him blush and shut both eyes at the same time. He wanted to move away but felt the cold chains that enveloped his wrist. Legs could be felt as well but at a minimal. Looking down upon himself, Kimahri finally realized his position.

Small ball gag on muzzle, both arms and legs tied down with chains and naked like a new born infant; he was going to be raped. Horrible thoughts ran through his mind as his fate was decided prematurely by the tiger sitting blatantly on the chair. Would he be sold to the black market? Or perhaps kept prisoner till he was found to be of use? Maybe… a man to be experimented with? Eviscerated… castrated… beheaded… murdered…

_Of what use could Kimahri be for this man…? Kimahri is only a warrior, not a man of interest…_

The ronso tried to speak but all that came out was gurgle of spit churning underneath muzzle as saliva dripped from the side, running down through his lips while hanging loosely over chest. Speedy saw the man's reaction but did nothing to acknowledge his presence. He continued watching like a hawk eyeing his prey. The blue creature moved for a bit as he adjusted to a much comfortable position. Regardless of where he moved, the chains would follow him along. Again and again… he tried to speak but the feline knew better than to let the ball gag off.

Speedy stood up and walked towards the squirming ronso, clearing his throat with both paws behind back. "How are you doing?"

Kimahri stopped for a pause, eyeing daggers above. "Rugh… Warghh… Kohrgmmm… MRRTT!"

The tiger winced as his choice of words. "Now now, is that the way to talk to your new master?"

"Mas...gur…?" He cocked for once.

"Yes, my pet. You're going to be my slave…" Speedy crouched down and rubbed the ronso's muzzle with the back of his paw. "Such a fine piece of specimen. Why aren't you mated yet? You should be with another man. You're strong. A fine and strong warrior if I may add and yet, alone in such a state."

Kimahri breathed heavily, nostrils flaring in anger and rage. Chest muscles pumped up and down as his lungs accommodated his fury for revenge. With each whiff of oxygen, a peculiar scent of toxic assaulted his nose like daggers poking through paper. He sniffed once more before feeling slightly light headed. His struggles slowed to naught and a droplet of tear ran down his cheeks. Speedy sensed his fear.

"Do you think that I'm going to kill you?"

He didn't answer but tried to sustain as much dignity and pride as possible.

"Tell me, the truth, you think that I would kill you?"

Again, silence.

"Kimahri… let me tell you something. I will not kill you but rather, keep you alive as long as possible. Why? Because you're man with pride and passion. I've only known you for a while but I could sense such passion and responsibility coursing through your veins." The tiger gripped on to his shoulders and clutched as hard as he could.

Muscles began to tense once more and winced in pain as they were pressured. Speedy released his grasps and ran his paws all the way to biceps, occasionally giving attention towards muscles. Kimahri could have felt the tiger's compassion as his paws slowly descended to a loving touch. He has no idea what made him thought of it that way but his instinct had told him that the man was a trustable warrior.

Like Speedy, Kimahri may not have known his abductor much but through his mere minutes and seconds with him, the ronso could deduced that he wasn't going to hurt him. However, he may be wrong. If he wanted him dead, he'd be dead by now and if he's going to torture his poor body to submission, preparations would have been arranged. However, all he had were a pair of chained cuffed around wrist and ankle. Looking below, the touch of another paw sent his mind into frenzy. He knew that males shouldn't touch another man's privates unless needed to and this wasn't a needed situation.

Kimahri grunted and tried to shift his hips away from that incoming paw. Perhaps he wasn't being subtle about it because within seconds, Speedy had his cock clamped between five fingers. The sensation obtained from those furred paw was indescribably soft and the more the tiger played with his malehood, the harder it was to keep his composure. Blue fur began to fizzle and stood on end, pleasure coursing through his mind. At this moment, two things were questioned: did he really like this man playing with his intimate regions? Or maybe… he was actually enjoying the fact that he was tied up and played with another larger man.

His tender caress felt like feathers brushing through skin and the more he tried to push it away, the harder it was to forget about it. All it took was a single stroke…

"Rugh! Ungg…!" Kimahri moaned between breathes but could make nothing out of it. He watched with pleading eyes, trying to convince the tiger to let him go and stop his ministration but it proved to be in vain. Another stroke… followed by another, leading to a whole new sense of masturbation. The ronso had never given himself into self-pleasure as it wasn't the code of being a warrior but he did believe that frequent release of desire could improve fighting capabilities. Due to that, the last the warrior masturbated was weeks ago. All those pent up sexual desires were going to be released, not by his own paws but rather, of another man.

Speedy's strokes were beginning to give desirable pleasure of indescribable amount. So much so that no matter what he did, no matter how Kimahri thought otherwise, it kept coming back for more. The foreskin lapped against the head as it covered its slit shamefully, earning a higher pitch of moans from time to time. The tiger looked upwards as the ronso's expression shifted from a hard battled warrior to a whimpering boy. Both eyes were shut tightly as his visions were clouded with lust filled desires. Images of naked men flooded his mind like pouring rain and each images spurred him on to greater heights.

Faster and faster the tiger went, pre spilling copious around the head before dripping to the base. Speedy released his cock with a gasp as it slapped on to Kimahri's belly with a loud smack. By now, he could see the ronso in all of its glory; naked from head to toe and a blatant shaft that spelled 'fuck me' all over, pre drooled like leaking hose

"I thought you were hung before but now, you've clearly shown that you are more than just a hung man. In fact… you work too darn well for a slave…" Speedy grinned maliciously.

Kimahri tried to fill his hungry lungs with air and each breath that he took; it made his malehood jump in need. He was so close, too damn close for comfort and he was beginning to have blue balls underneath. He had to tear his eyes off from below, looking away to the side, not wanting to envision such cruel act of teasing that left him to suffer.

Speedy went lower and this time, instead of wrapping his delightful paws against it, he had engulfed the whole member into his mouth. The smell! It was intoxicating! The girth and length was incredible! He has never touched and felt such prowess coming off from such tool and this had to be one of the best from the rest. The head was lapped around like a feline hungry for milk, sand papery tongue gave a whole new meaning of pleasure and that was just the beginning. His heavy sac were rolled and played with like little toys on sale. One of the feline's grubby paws cupped along his ball sac whiles the other tweaking over nipples.

Mouth opened as wide as it could and by then, the whole meat was taken in. Ample amount of saliva coated the head and leaked along the length and girth. The effect of pre mixed with feline saliva made his cock glisten under light and ready for any fucking action. However, Speedy didn't want his slave to release just now. No, he wanted him to break… to break down and cry… and plead for release, which was his mighty goal. This was what he needed to do in order to crack open such a strong warrior. Not many are willing to succumb to their personal desires and Kimahri isn't different from the rest. In fact, he may be one of the rare cases possessing a hard willed spirit.

Pulling off slowly, Speedy got a full view of his soon to be slave, don with nothing and an erect shaft, on the verge of climax. Sweat had begun to mat Kimahri's heavily coated blue fur, felting his body down to just his sinewy bulk. Rays of the sun penetrated through the room and managed to fill it with light. Speedy smirked halfway through. "You're quite a male, being able to handle the pressure till now."

All Kimahri did was sneered through whatever means he could but slowly came down from its peak of rage, replaced by moans of delightful pleasure. The tiger had two fingers around that bulbous head and began to play with it in a circular motion, playing with the slit every now and then. If that wasn't enough, Kimahri's nipples were bashfully licked and suckled upon. Sand papery lashed outwards and lips pursed directly on to those beautiful perked nubs. Speedy purred in between laps but didn't stop his ministration. The harder he played and nibble on them, the louder Kimahri moaned and struggle. He knew all too well that this male was on the edge but no… he wanted to tease him far more than that.

Letting his muzzle off for a moment, Speedy licked his lips hotly and stared into the eyes of the ronso. His battled fury had diminished and changed into a whole new feeling of pleasure. Rather than the warrior to be feared off, he became a being that craved for release. His shaft practically bobbed up and down by itself with each pleasure stricken senses, pre drooled plentiful, so much so that it was enough to act as lube itself.

Speedy grazed his calloused paws on to Kimahri's body, landing safely on one of those rock hard nipples. He pinched softly and the ronso squeaked through. "I have had enough of this game. I want to hear your moans, your voice of pleasure, the feeling of being dominated severely by another male far superior than you are. How does that sound, hrm?"

Kimahri's expression fell in fear. There was nothing more that he could do. In the end, he nodded. Speedy took that as a sign and slowly unstrapped the ball gag. With a soft _clink_, it was off, leaving him open for words. Speedy half expected the ronso to roar and yell out in turn of release but they did not come. Instead, the blue creature panted with mouth agape, saliva dripped from the side of his mouth, landing safely on to his carved abs.

For a moment, both males sat there, quietly, feline observing the other while Kimahri regain his composure. "Release Kimahri…" The tension was broken.

"I can't do that… you're my slave and I intend to keep it that way." Speedy replied softly with a deadpan look.

"No… release Kimahri… release the pleasure that coursed through Kimahri's body… it is unbearable…"

"Kimahri… wants to cum?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Y-Yes… K-Kimahri wants to…." The ronso looked up with sweat dripping off from the side of his cheeks. "Kimahri must… it hurts…"

"How much does Kimahri wants? Very badly?" Speedy placed a finger over at the ronso's large shaft. The very girth and length of it astounded the feline, even though he had taken it all down his muzzle. It throbbed, literally jumped at simple touches. Slick fingers deftly pinned sensitive areas that would make pre dripped copiously like an endless stream. Speedy knew that this man was a warrior, a battle hardened one at that, and he took that to his advantage. "When was the last that Kimahri had release?"

The ronso whined pathetically. "K….Kimahri… don't know… months… perhaps…"

"Oh? Is that so?" Speedy grinned from ear to ear. "Well, you won't hold out long now, are you?"

"N-No… please… no more tease… just release."

"Beg for it." His voice growled dominantly as his prey whined once more. Even before he could say anything, Speedy had his cock down to the base and started a slow stroke that could have very well been a torture device. Kimahri gasped and clenched his teeth, trying not to scream in both fear and pleasure. Paw went up and down gently, caressing the head as hard as possible. Balls began to tighten up and Speedy could have felt it. The other paw cupped around his ball sac and felt the contractual effect caused by orgasm. Once again, the tiger had his own plans.

"You're not getting any if you don't beg for it." He said, giving another subtle stroke.

Kimahri gasped and choked through his words. He was beginning to drool but was conscious about it. "Please make Kimahri release… make Kimahri cum? Please…"

"I don't hear the enthusiasm. Come on, be sincere. Do you or do you not want to?"

The ronso hissed and roared aloud, voice reverberated through the room as his body began to quake uncontrollably. Fist clenched tightly into a ball and toes began to curl as immense pleasure broke through his body. He gasped, choked and drooled. In the end, the tiger had ended his suffering. Kimahri threw his head back and grinded against the ball gag, body arched upwards as his member throbbed for release. With a final stroke, the dam broke.

Ropes after ropes of seed splattered against his body and the first shot landed directly on to his face, followed by a few more but lowered down towards chest level. Ample amount of cum began to dripped from his upper chest and down towards abs, covering each muscle with it. Kimahri let lose another proud roar as the final shot subsided to a dribble. Most had begun to pool at the base and the more he moved around, the harder it was for the said liquid to stay on.

Speedy licked at his parched lips as his eyes stared at him hungrily. Not only was he a stud in the making and hung like a horse, he cummed like one too. This is the result of pent up pleasure for at least a month. The feeling that surged through his body must have been overwhelming because as the tiger scrutinized at the ronso's expression and bodily language, he was tired and unable to fight back.

"It seems that I've broken you," Speedy said as a finger tipped his head up. "Are you ready to be my slave?"

Kimahri said nothing.

"I will treat you well and feed you as much as I think is fair. I do not expect much from you but the bare minimum that a warrior can give." Those words were sharp enough to penetrate through the ronso's daze.

"Kimah… Kimahri will… o-obey…" Head hung low.

"I do not believe you but I think there's a way for that. Come…" Speedy got up and unrobed himself. His loincloth kicked to the side and out came his proportional maleness. The tiger didn't want to brag about how big he was but he knew that he was the biggest among his tribe. It throbbed and twitched as it was finally exposed to its surroundings, a large drop of pre had gathered around the slit and dripped at the edge.

He moved forward, placing that man meat against Kimahri's face. The ronso was still in a daze but he knew what his duty was. All he had to do was open his mouth and enjoy the succulent cock that was about to make him a bitch, a slave to be precise. As soon as his member was engulfed eagerly by his counterpart, another shot of pre dribbled into that warm cavern. Kimahri's tongue was extremely soft but rough at certain parts and this brought an immense pleasure that the tiger had ever experienced before.

He has had enough blowjobs from other males that he could have compiled the number of times he came into them. Each man that he had been with was unique in their own personality but this… this takes the cake. Speedy gripped on to his ears and started to rock his body front and back, slowly face fucking the poor male. Meanwhile, Kimahri did nothing to stop those humps. In fact, he was beginning to choke at the sheer length of it but stayed in his position. His first time giving a blow job and he knew nothing about tongue technique. However, what he lacked in knowledge and experience, he made it up for lust and eagerness.

Speedy moaned inwardly with both eyes closed as he reveled into his own lust. Whatever this guy was doing, it was one of the best that he had ever had. Tongue wrapped around the length with occasional slurp and lick at the head. Taking that cock off to the tip, his lips pursed against the head and tip of tongue began to flick to its slit, cooing another round of pre.

"Fuck… You know how to suck a good cock, that's for sure!" He said but pulled away with bated breath.

Kimahri felt that shaft popped away, leaving thick saliva on to his face. With mouth agape, he gasped for air, filling his lungs as much as possible. This time, no fighting back. He did nothing to release himself; not a squirm or struggle. Rather, a need and yearning for something else. His lust had begun to cloud his judgment and all he wanted was another round of face fucking. Mouth opened wide with tongue flicked out, he wanted that tiger to enter into him. Speedy saw the ronso's need and laughed away. "You do want this, don't you?"

His ears fell and chocked. "I-It feels right… It feels like Kimahri is doing the right thing."

"Oh? No mountain spirits to tell you what is what and what is wrong?"

"No. Kimahri don't think the spirits are saying anything. Maybe… Kimahri do want this…" He spoke and looked away like a coward. "Kimahri is weak now."

Speedy scratched his head and smiled. "No, Kimahri is not weak. Kimahri is still a warrior but I can help you be the best. Your battling technique may need some tweaking but I wouldn't want my slave to be weak, no?"

The blue warrior looked up. "You will teach Kimahri to fight?"

He stifled a guffaw. "Teach? I will do more than that! You will follow my every order and believe me; you will know where your place is. I do guarantee that you'll be stronger, stronger than what you are now." Speedy rubbed his needy cock against his cheek.

"If… that is so, Kimahri shall obey." His mouth opened once against and went back to his previous job, pleasuring his master that he would be giving himself over to.

"Mmm… that's a good ronso. You love having a big male cock. Say you do." Speedy purred.

"Mm… Gug…. Kimahri… likes having a big… cock…" It was soft, neared to a whimper but his sincerity was there, he could tell from the looks of his eyes.

The feline felt that the barriers had finally crumbled and perhaps, it was safe to release the chains. Without another thought, the tiger moved backwards and unlocked the chains that clamped around both wrist and ankle, releasing the ronso with full freedom to move about. At this point, he knew all too well that there is a risk that he might have thought wrongly but what came next was the result of his slight torture. Kimahri looked up and laid himself on to the ground, back turned and both legs hiked up to expose his delicious looking tailhole.

_Fuck… _Speedy cursed mildly to himself but that didn't deter his lust for a good fuck. If his slave were to serve him well, they should be in tiptop shape and what better way than to test their endurance and stamina through fucking their most fragile regions. Paws gracefully placed onto both cheeks and spread them wide, revealing the deeper depth of the ronso's hole. It was definitely tight, no doubt about that but he made it up with passion and hunger for something to penetrate deep within. It clenched and opened up for a bit, enticing the feline to lap at the outer rim.

The simple feeling of tongue made Kimahri squirm and moan in need. His claws scratched and paved on to the very ground as intense pleasure coursed through his veins, sending signals of pure sexual stimulation towards his cock. Each dexterous lick and jab from his tongue made his cock jump and enlarged at attention. Even through his first orgasm, a second one had begun to fuel that empty tank. Speedy murred at the male's musky scent as it dwelled into his nostrils, sending mixed signals of wants to fuck till he got too sore to sit or a slow and steady rhythm.

Speedy couldn't think of anything else besides rutting him till dawn. Kimahri's legs were hoisted comfortably between his body and that was the best position he could have come up with. His feline cock throbbed at attention but soon enough; the warm feeling of another hole engulfed the head simultaneously as he growled at that tight grip. Another inch went in and he groaned loudly, panting at such a virgin male. It was rare to obtain such virgins since most were either taken or just plain had something up their asses. This one… however, came as a big surprise. The fact that Kimahri was still a virgin went beyond logic but claiming this as his prize was satisfying enough.

Soon enough, the head disappeared into the ronso's wet confines and both males moaned like there was no tomorrow. Speedy's mind was immediately clouded by his own sexual tension that had built up ever since he laid eyes upon him. It was only a matter of time before he releases a batch of wonderful seed up into his bowels and when that time comes, he want the blue male to keep in mind who he was serving. With a hiss from that ass, coming as a vice like grip, Speedy jammed in even harder, pushing Kimahri back a little and brushed against his prostrate slightly.

The tiger knew he did something right when the male below moaned while eye lids fluttered like butterfly wings. Both massive paws gripped on to his shoulders and pulled Speedy down hard. It took the feline by surprise but that was enough to plant more inches deep inside him. Kimahri wanted it. Oh he wanted it so badly. There were times when he had thought about getting a strong male to fuck him senseless and now is the time to usher that feeling. The tiger gave a low whispering moan and humped a little harder and this time, he has achieved his goal for the night.

Ball sac slammed right through his butt cheeks as they dangled like a pair of fruit, the base had finally been reached and there were no more inches to slam into. Instead, both males hugged between each other and paused for a moment to catch their breaths. Speedy was the first to break the intimate silence by pinning the ronso's body down, face merely an inch away.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked.

Kimahri clenched his ass muscles for a moment before answering back. "Kimahri never felt this full before. It feels good."

"Feh, I'm glad you like it but being my slave means more than just enjoying it," Speedy pushed the ronso back a little bit more and began to slam his hips into those muscled ass. Few inches of cock came out but quickly went right back in without a thought and soon enough, the tiger finally got the perfect rhythm to claim the ronso.

"Fuck…!" Kimahri cursed aloud, surprised at his own choice of words. "Kimahri… never cursed…"

"Rugh! There's a *pant* first for everything *grunt* thing…" Hips seesawed in and out in his confines and every single thrust made the ronso's cock jump. Pre seeped off from its slit and the whole process of cumming came back again. Speedy took the liberty of matting those copious amounts of prior seed that came along into his fur, giving far more definition compared to their initial meeting. Speedy roared a little and humped a little harder, earning a gasp and moan in between.

Kimahri couldn't let himself go as his strong paws clamped on to the feline's wide shoulders. He really wanted to grab his shaft and pump away but perhaps, stories of cuming from just ass stimulation could be something that he enjoyed thoroughly. The thought came and left as his ass was violated. It was just only a few minutes when he lost his virginity but it's already sore and red from all those pounding. Meanwhile, Speedy was relentless in his effort to claim his slave. Even though the ronso had swore his loyalty towards him, Speedy wanted him to reek of his essence and musk. He wanted everyone to know that this man belonged to him and him alone and that's about to be engraved into Kimahri's subconsciousness.

The ronso threw his head up and submitted completely to the higher species, not to mention his indomitable personality, and exposed his neck like the prey that he was. Speedy took this as an opportunity and dived down for a piece of fresh meat. Teeth nibbled slightly on to his fur but hardly injuring. His large and flexible teeth began to lap and kiss on to his neck, at a certain spot and it turned the ronso on; so much so that a drop of pre spurted from the slit.

The tiger's insatiable hunger kept fueling his desires and the more he caressed against his slave, the harder it was to conceal that mind numbing feeling that clung on to his muscles. He had to pull himself away from his desired flesh before his teeth clamp against arteries. For a moment, Speedy stopped his thrust and gave the ronso a lick of passion against his lips. Kimahri couldn't understand the intimacy and passion but only the fact that he was aroused and mated like a bitch in heat.

Speedy leaned closer and filled the gap that connects between both of their lips, brushing against them but went towards another level of mating. Lips locked together in the most comfortable position; Speedy moaned into Kimahri's wet mouth and started kissing him in abandonment. Tongues battled and wrestled with each other as both males tried to consummate themselves into a ring of dominance. Copious amount of saliva were dripping from the side of their muzzle, flowing freely to the ground as their lips grinded together. Eventually, the tiger won the battle and Kimahri did nothing to stop himself from totally submitting to him. A loud cry of pain and pleasure rang through the room as that massive feline member poked and assaulted his prostrate once more.

Even through their mind hazed tension, they knew all too well that their impending orgasm was about to fall over. His humps were getting sporadic and uncertain. The usual rhythmic pounding was lost in between intervals and all there is left is a hand full of hard thrust, followed by cries of instinctual mating.

"Feel that? I'm going to seed you good," Speedy grinded his chest against the ronso and purred like an airship motor. "Say it, you'll be my slave!"

"Argh! K-Kimah… rrriiii… ah!" He cried out.

"Say it!" Humps got faster and faster, reaching over to the edge in second. Chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath in between.

"Kimahri be Speedy's slave! Mate Kimahri! Mark your essence!"

Those words came crashing down as they roared in blissful pleasure. Both males came simultaneously and nothing could have stopped them now. The gates of seed broke and filled the inner depth of the ronso with the tiger's precious and ample amount of man batter. Every nook and cranny of that ass was filled to the brim and it was too much for that hole to maintain. Little droplets of cum had seeped off from the side and drizzled through his ass crack, covering the blue male's fur with it. Meanwhile, Kimahri had lost himself, and pride in the process, by covering himself with his own cum for the second time. However, it wasn't as much as expected. Regardless, it was a substantial amount to be praised off.

For mere moments, they reveled in their utmost sensation of mating, the pair panting in unison. Cum dripped off to the side respectively as it tapered down to none, clinging on to their fur like some sticky substances. No matter, none of them cared about the consequences. Kimahri knew now that he had sealed his deal by being a slave to the tiger. If he wanted to be strong, he would need to follow someone far superior from him. That much…. He know…

Few moons had passed and the change of season swoops in like a bird catching the early worm. Leaves had changed their colours and started falling off from their branches, leaving the ground with piles after piles of unwanted rubbish. Fishes were jumping and biting at that early hour of the morning, perfect for fish hunting but no one had that idea. A medium sized hut, built next to the river, stood in silence as the forest blended the house perfectly.

A wiped out bonfire fizzled as smokes was released from its flames, leaving a charred ground as a result. The breeze of the forest wind wafted through the air and chilled the living cabin.

"Mmm…. That feels good…" The voice spoke calmly. "The wind… the smell… and…" It lowered, "A slave to do my bidding."

Speedy scratched in between Kimahri's ears and he murred with joy. A deep rumbling purr could be heard from the tiger as his cock was serviced to his utmost pleasure. The slick organ was covered completely with ronso saliva and he didn't mind it that much. If it helps any, it makes penetration easier.

"Not only are you getting better in combat but that mouth of yours had improved significantly."

"Thank you… master…" The ronso bowed without looking up, a sign of obedience.

"Come," Speedy stood and leaned towards the door leading inside, "You want fucking now or later, after training?"

Kimahri licked his lips. "Both."

"Good answer."

With that, Speedy took his paw and went inside, closing the door in the process. The breeze of that delightful morning was going to be wasted but they knew that they will be enjoying it in more ways than one.


End file.
